La Lionne
La Lionne, also known as The Lioness,' '''is a Super Light Class Ark built in the Republic of Mondrae and is currently owned by the Union of Free Nations Military. It is piloted by Antoine Blanchard. Appearance Being a super light class Ark, La Lionne has minimal armor that allows for optimal speed and agility. La Lionne is one of the fastest Arks developed to date, advanced hydraulics in its legs allowing it to run at unparalleled speeds and even pull off short-ranged jumps. Its armor is black with silver rings encircling its legs. Numerous openings on the fingers, lower legs, and head glow a burning orange. La Lionne is more humanoid in appearance and stature than most other Arks, due to being a Super Light Class. On its head and shoulders are black, blade-like protrusions. La Lionne stands at 12 feet tall, 14 feet if the protrusion on its head is counter. Personality Antoine decided against giving La Lionne any sentience, deciding that he may get too attached to his Ark if he did this. Ark Build '''Super Light Ark Resource Cost: '''15 Communications * '''Command Suite (5):' A C&C module that feeds real-time information on the position and well-being of suits who uplink to the user. Allows the user to share HUD and Communications options between all uplinked Arks, as well as act as comm and virtual (Wi-Fi if available) nodes. HUD/Visuals * Enhanced Vision (5): Can zoom up to 10x magnification. Gain night optics. * External Status (10): Same as Internal Status, but also gain visuals such as an estimated status of enemy Arks or targets, target locks, the direction of fire, electromagnetic readings, etc. Utility * Advanced Hydraulics (10): '''Upgraded hydraulics in the legs allow the Ark to move roughly 1.5 times faster than regular Arks of its class and allow it to pull off short-ranged jumps. (Mondrae exclusive) Defense * '''Chaff Explosive (5): Create a 5m radius cloud of chaff particles to disrupt targeting and vision. * Infiltrator Coating (10): Stealth generator systems that conceal the Ark by utilizing light-refractory waves around its plating. Conceals about half of the Ark's mobility. Disables if combat is initiated, via weapon discharge or incoming damage. Drones * Scout Drone (10): Small reconnaissance drone capable of sharing its vision with the user. If deployed by a suit user who has Command Suite, all members uplinked to the user can share the drone's vision. If the user who deployed the drone has any visual enhancements (Enhanced Vision, Thermal Vision or X-Ray Vision), then the drone is capable of utilizing the enhancements for itself. Weaponry * Light Ballistics: 7.62mm and .50 BMG rifles, machineguns, and other anti-material or near anti-material weapons. Will have trouble piercing through the armor of heavier-class Arks, but incredibly efficient as anti-infantry and anti-vehicle weapons. ** 12.7mm "Grand Chariot" Rotary Cannon (10): '''Essentially a mobile, Ark-capable version of the modern-day GAU-19 gun that allows for far better recoil control and a higher fire rate due to its rotating tri-barreled design. Better for the lighter class Arks who still want to rain hell on the enemy. '''12.7x99mm | Belt Fed mounted Drum | 1000 - 2000 RPM | 1,050 m/s (~3,450 ft/s) * Medium Ballistics: 13mm -15mm machine guns and rifles, and 20mm sniper rifles count in this category. Providing good piercing power and a high rate of fire for anti-ark warfare, these guns are not suited to anti-infantry due to their high recoil. ** '''.950 JDJ Bolt-Action (10): '''Bolt-action sniper rifle that delivers incredible piercing capabilities and stopping power. * Scout Drone (5): Small reconnaissance drone capable of sharing its vision with the user. If uplinked with a suit user who has Command Suite, it can utilize all visual modules as well. * EMP Cannon (15): Capable of scrambling optics and targeting subsystems of a target for up to a minute. Category:Arks Category:Goobicus' Arks Category:Goobicus' Roster